


Maybe My Luck Is Changing

by FlightFlame



Series: Freaks of Nature [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightFlame/pseuds/FlightFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-shot from Carmilla's POV and some of her backstory.<br/>Chapters 1 and 2 from Shadows and Moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are the Chances?

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla is a huge sap.

** 1 **

** What Are the Chances? **

** (Those Dang Dogs) **

 

 

_ Charlotte Rowan Hollis(35) _

_Werewolf - Seer_

_ Location: _ _Toronto, Canada_

_ Relations: _ _Husband(36)-Hunter, Daughter(8)-Halfbreed_

_ Status _ _:_ **Terminated**

 

     With a sigh, I toss the file onto the coffee table. Photos of a blonde woman lying in a pool of blood slide out and onto the floor. The photos make it clear she didn’t go down without a fight. Two assassins were sent after her and only one returned, barely alive. That was ten years ago. Mother hid this from me for ten years. I was foolish to think her grip would loosen over the centuries, that her vigilance would waver. No, of course she made sure that I was the only one not privy to this information. A snide comment from Will and a silencing glare from Mattie only tipped me off that there was something I didn't know. I had to sneak into Mother’s office and dig through her old files to find out.

     I had been wanting to leave for a long time, and this was the push I needed. I took the file, ran to North America, and began tracking down Hollis. That was almost four months ago. With some amateur detective work, I found out he came to the states. With some vampire persuasion techniques, I found out he came here; the small town of Silas in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere. I narrowed it down to this neighborhood and bought this house last week. One good thing about being immortal is having a substantial amount of savings. Now all I have to do is find the Hollises. Tomorrow I’m going to go to the local high school and have a look at their records. I don’t know the daughter’s first name, so I hope Hollis isn’t a common name. She’ll be seventeen or eighteen now. I wonder what she looks like. From what you can see in the photos, her mother was attractive. _‘Gods, that was fucked up. What is wrong with me?’_

     I don’t even know why I want to find her so bad. It’s been centuries, what are the chances that she is my match? There’s no way my luck is that good. This girl is going to be a bust and I’ll be fucked. I disobeyed a direct order. Mother told me to never look into the prophecy or she will make me wish for a second death. I’ve had a knot in my stomach ever since I left Austria. I keep looking over my shoulder, expecting to see one of her agents following me. Every time I hear a noise in the house, I think Will has found me; or worse, Mattie. Once Mother catches up to me, I’ll be put back in the coffin for sure.

 

     I’m suddenly feeling claustrophobic. Scout lifts her head as I get off the couch, but goes back to sleep when she sees I’m not going to refill her food. After leaving the back door open for her (She’s too loyal to run away and she’ll rip up anyone who tries to come in), I grab my leather jacket off the hook and head out into the night. Now is as good a time as any to get acquainted with my new temporary surroundings. The house I bought is in the older section, where the houses are smaller. The further I walk, the bigger they get. They’re your typical cookie-cutter, two level, white picket fence, American Dream homes. I can’t even imagine the kind of naïve, provincial girl that would grow up here. _‘She’s probably painfully straight.’_ The thought makes me pause. Why does that matter? Goody-two shoes isn’t really my type anyway.

 

     My mindless wandering has brought me to the neighborhood pool. The top of the playground in the park behind it is visible and gives me an idea. I make my way over and climb all the way up to the roof. I stretch out on the hard plastic, bending my arms behind my head and crossing my ankles. There aren't any street lights by the park, they're all up in the pool parking lot. But the moon is so bright it doesn't even matter. Even a human would be able to see perfectly back here. I close my eyes, letting my mind wander as I take in the sounds and scents of the night. Naturally, since the universe hates me, my thoughts go to the Hollis girl. _‘Who am I kidding? The whole girl next-door-thing is like catnip to me.’_ I try to picture her, but I just keep seeing Ell. A sigh escapes my lips. I came out here to forget about all that.

     Suddenly, I can hear the sound of a heartbeat. Which is strange because I don't even have a heart, let alone a beating one. I barely open one eye and scan the area without moving my head. There's a girl staring up at me from the ground. _‘How the hell did she sneak upon me?’_ I must have been more lost in my thoughts than I realized. She smells human and looks to be in her late teens from what I can see. _‘This could be fun.’_

 

     “Like what you see, cutie?” I ask. Her breath hitches and I bite back a laugh. _‘Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be fun.’_

 

     She starts rambling and I can barely keep up with the speed of the words coming out of her mouth. I catch that she thinks I'm attractive (which makes me smirk) and that she must look like a creep (which I don’t mind). She drops her head and turns to walk away. _‘Whoa, hey, don’t do that. I haven’t seen you blush yet.’_ I sit up, and after making sure she isn’t looking, drop the twelve or so feet to the ground. I grab her wrist when I catch up to her. The cloud that had been in front of the moon moves right when she spins around. _‘Holy shit.’_

 

     I’ve always loved how different sunlight or moonlight look. The way colors are brighter during the day. The way contrast is higher and everything is bathed in white or silver at night. It’s like being in two different worlds. But this girl, she’s breaking every rule. I know that right now my skin looks even paler than usual, and my dark hair is silver where the light hits it. _‘But this girl.’_ It’s like the moonlight forgot that it’s moonlight.

 

     Her dirty blonde hair looks like Rumpelstiltskin spun it from straw.

 

     Her skin looks like she just stepped off a Mediterranean beach.

 

     Her eyes – _‘Oh man, her eyes.’_ – are the most incredible shade of brown. They’re shining like polished topaz.

 

     It’s like the sun came out just for her. She’s a bright spot of color in this monotone world.

 

     I can feel my chest tightening, my fingers are starting to tingle, and heat is pooling low in my stomach. _‘Damn over-functioning brain and hormones.’_ I break eye contact before the adrenaline can kick in. My fangs coming out would be a real buzzkill. The sound of her racing heart is pounding in my ears. I’m about to remind her to breathe when I hear her take a shallow breath. Her blush deepens the longer I stare and I’m so glad I stopped her from leaving. My gaze travels up and down her body. I’m guessing she wasn't planning on coming out here, or at least didn't expect to see anyone. She's wearing a hoodie that's a size too big and flannel pajama pants. _‘She's adorable.’_ Then I mentally smack myself. I've never thought anything is adorable. _‘But this girl.’_ She's standing there, beet red, with smiling cupcakes all over her pants. Adorable is the only word to describe it. It doesn't help that she's so short. I'm not the tallest person ever, but I easily have two inches on her in my boots. _‘Wonder what she's hiding under that hoodie?’_ She seems like a pretty nervous and high strung person, if the rambling is anything to go off of. So I wouldn't be surprised if she did yoga or something like that. Now all I can think about is tanned skin and toned muscles – and I really need to stop. It’s taking nearly all of my self-control to not reach out and touch. I catch her eyes when she finishes checking me out too. My trademark smirk stretches my lips.

 

     “Well, I definitely like what I see, cupcake. I’d take looking at you over the stars any day.” Her heartbeat skyrockets. I can’t take it anymore; I have to get closer. I lean forward and brush my lips against her neck as I whisper, “You are far too cute to ever be considered a disturbance.” She must literally be awestruck. Who lets a complete stranger get this close to them? I make the mistake of inhaling. _‘Gods, she smells delicious.’_ My jaw clenches as I will my fangs to stay retracted. Her blood is practically calling to me; I can see the subtle jumping of her pulse in her neck. _‘Get your shit together, Karnstein.’_

 

     As I pull away from, I notice her mouth has fallen open. _‘Too cute.’_ I close it for her by gently lifting her chin and move past her with a wink. With a little extra sway to my hips, I make my way over to a nearby park bench. After a few steps, I glance back at her over my shoulder. My smirk returns when I see her mouth has fallen back open as she stares at my ass. She looks up and knows she’s caught. I sit down on the bench, resting an ankle on the opposite knee, and stretch my arms out along the top. Her gaze drops to my chest as my jacket falls open. This time I can’t hold back a chuckle.

 

     “You gonna join me, cupcake? Or do you need a minute?” I raise an eyebrow. _‘That blush though.’_

 

     “Cupcake?” She asks.

 

     “I don’t know your name, cutie, and…” I look down at her pants.

 

     She looks down as well. She grimaces and murmurs, “This cannot be happening right now.”

 

     That must not have been meant to be out loud, because even my vampire hearing barely caught it. I throw my head back and laugh. _‘Again, too cute.’_ I’m smiling now, which never happens. Maybe I’m losing my mind. “Oh it is, and it’s the most adorable thing I have ever seen.” Did I really just say that? _‘Yup, definitely losing my mind.’_

 

     Her hand clamps over her mouth, “Just stake me now,” She groans.

 

 _‘The irony.’_ I pat the bench next to me, “Come here. It's not like you can embarrass yourself more.” _‘As entertaining as it is...’_

 

     “You shouldn't underestimate me.” She mutters, sitting down. She makes sure she's close to me, but not too close.

 

     Her racing heart is echoing around my head as I laugh again. She smiles at the sound and my brain short circuits. _‘Oh fuck me, she's beautiful.’_ I don't know why I'm surprised. She's a walking ray of sunshine, so of course her smile rivals the fucking sun. I turn my body towards her. My arm falls slightly and is now lightly draped over her shoulders. I cock my head, waiting for some kind of reaction to my proximity. She just stares at me and I smirk at her. I know she's waiting for me to say something, probably introduce myself, but I'm content to just sit here. Now that I'm not distracted by her blood, her actual scent is washing over me. It's a familiar smell that takes me a moment to place. _‘How is she real?’_ The cupcake smells like god damn cupcakes. This is not helping my self-control. The warmth from her body is drawing me closer and I can't look away from her eyes. I'm the moth to her flame and there's nothing I can do about it.

 

     She’s wringing her hands in her lap, obviously nervous. Then her hand is in my face and her voice surprises me from my thoughts. “Laura Hollis. Nice to meet you.”

 

 _‘No fucking way.’_ Laura Hollis. Laura fucking Hollis. She has to be the one. She’s blonde, she looks to be the right age, and she lives in this neighborhood.

 

     Right when I was starting to think that prophecy was full of shit. _‘I'm so fucked.’_

 

     I take the offered hand in my own, “Carmilla Karnstein.”

 

     I've moved even closer to her – _‘To Laura.’_ – without realizing. My knee is pressed into her thigh and my arm is flush against her shoulders. I’m expecting her to recoil, tell me off, or at the very least shrug my arm off. To my surprise, and delight, Laura subtly leans into my touch. That’s a good sign, right? Maybe this means she feels it too. This connection that’s pulling me in like a magnet.

 

     “So, Laura Hollis, what brings a pretty girl like you out to this little park in the middle of the night?”

 

     She doesn’t look down fast enough, so I see her cheeks flush at the compliment. I could look at her face for the rest of my immortal life and never grow tired of that blush. The smile growing on my face is full of adoration, but I don’t feel like hiding it. Something about her makes me want to stop hiding, period. This sexy, badass persona I’ve built over the past century is exhausting to keep up.

 

     There’s a soft smile on Laura’s face when she answers, “I couldn’t sleep and the sky looked so beautiful, so I decided to take a- a-” I started rubbing her arm through her hoodie with my thumb, just to see what she would do. _‘That stutter was adorable.’_ With a raised eyebrow and smirk, I challenge her to react. “So, I decided to take a walk. I planned on swinging but I was waylaid by a brooding stranger.” While she continued, she placed her hand, surprisingly high, on my thigh.

 

 _‘Goodbye conscious thoughts.’_ My whole body stills. If I was alive, my heart would be trying to beat out of my chest. I have to concentrate on maintaining a normal breathing rhythm as it is. _‘What is happening to me.’_ Girls, and guys, have practically felt me up before and I didn’t bat an eye. This girl barely touches me and my body forgets how to function.

 

     I turn to face forward again. Our bodies are pressed together and I hear her heart skip. “It really is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” I say softly. What are the chances of both of us coming out to enjoy the night and ending up here? My head drops back as I look up at the stars. Do I really want to open up to her? “It’s comforting, to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we’ve led, the people we’ve been, nothing to that light.” _‘Guess that’s a yes.’_

 

     Laura rests her head on my shoulder. Her scent invades my brain and I gasp. I pull her closer, basking in her warmth. We stay like that for a while. Tucked against each other, looking up at the sky. I can’t remember the last time I was this relaxed. I don’t think I have ever been comfortable around anyone, actually. _‘Well, besides Mattie.’_ I tilt my head so I can see her face. The massive smile stretching her lips is mirrored on my own. Her shoulders tense up as she lifts a hand to cover her mouth. The cutest little squeak of a yawn escapes through her fingers. I suddenly realize how late it is. This is when I’m always awake, but she should be asleep right now.

 

     “C’mon, sweetheart. It’s late.” I pull my phone out and check the time. “Really late. You should be getting home.” I stand up and stretch my arms above my head, cracking my back. I look back at her over my shoulder and see her staring at where my shirt is riding up. “Take a picture, cutie. It’ll last longer.” I tease with a smirk.

 

     She blushes again, causing that tightness in my chest returns. I help her up and don’t let go of her hand. We walk over to the sidewalk, so close that I can feel the warmth coming off of her. I hesitate when we get there. I don’t know which way she has to go and I want to stay with her as long as possible. Laura looks down at our hands. I run my thumb over her knuckles as I run my eyes over her face. Her long, dark eyelashes are casting shadows on her cheeks in the moonlight. I lower my gaze to her lips. _‘I bet they feel like silk. And her mouth probably tastes like cookies, or some other dessert.’_ She lifts her head and catches me staring.

 

     “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” She says, her voice low.

 

     It sends a wave of heat straight through my core. “Don’t tempt me.” I reply. _‘And I don’t mean that the way she thinks I do.’_ With a step, I close the distance between us. If she was a girl at a bar, this would be the part where she pauses our make-out session to invite me to her place. But she isn’t, she’s the furthest thing from. She’s the type to take things slow and for the first time in a while, I find myself wanting that too. “Give me your phone.”

 

     “What?”

 

     “Your phone, creampuff. Let me see it.” With a nod, she reaches into her hoodie pocket. Then she starts turning side-to-side and smacking her legs. “Uh, everything okay?” I ask, grabbing her arm to stop the frantic movements.

 

     “I must have forgotten my phone in my room.” She explains with a disappointed huff.

 

     “Oh. Well then,” I pull my phone from my jacket, “I guess I have to ask for your number, instead of giving you mine.”

 

     Her eyes spark with understanding and that beautiful blush graces her cheeks. She takes my phone, typing something quickly before returning it. I put it away and take her hand again. Pulling her closer, I slide my other hand around to rest on her lower back. I stare at her lips again and her breath hitches. Her eyes flutter closed as I slowly lower my head towards hers. I’m planning on giving her a quick peck on the lips, but divert to her cheek at the last second. Based on how quickly its beating, I fear her heart might actually give out if I kiss her anywhere else.

 

     “Give me a call next time you can’t sleep, cutie. I’ll be more than happy to take a walk with you.” I whisper. Her eyes are still closed when I let her go and walk away.

 

     “Carm!”

 

     I spin around, raising my eyebrow at the nickname. _‘I shouldn’t like that as much as I do.’_

     Laura continues nervously, “Thank you. For sitting with me. We should, uh, do it again sometime.”

 

     Should we do it again? I look down and kick at the crumbling cement under my feet. I didn’t expect to feel like this when I found her. Do I really want to drag her into my shit show of a life? We have known each other for all of an hour and it’s been the happiest hour of my life. If she really is the halfbreed from the prophecy, we are the only ones who can finally defeat Mother. So we will have to be in each other’s lives regardless. Although I would rather it be because she feels for me what I feel for her. _‘“Feel for her?” Shit, I am so fucking screwed.’_

     “I think I might like that very much.” I answer with a shy smile. She returns my smile with a bright one of her own. _‘Scratch that, I’m beyond fucking screwed.’_

     She bounces a little on her toes, “Okay then!” With that, she turns and walks off quickly.

 

     I watch her until she disappears from view. The trip back home consists of me reliving every minute of that…encounter. When I walk through my front door, the papers still scattered around the living room catch my eye.

 

_“Your night will end when the stars lose their light”_

     I shake the memory from my head. I can’t think about that right now. Laura hasn’t even changed yet. I didn’t realize it when I compared Laura to the sun earlier, but vampires aren’t huge fans of it. The UV rays weaken our powers and too much direct light will set our skin on fire. There’s a reason we’re called “creatures of the night”.

 

     But by the gods, I will gladly burn for the chance to be with her.

 

     I don’t care if it’s too soon to feel this way. I’ve been driving people away in a delusional attempt to guard my heart for too long. It may be overcompensating, but if I’m going to let anyone in, Laura is who I choose.

 

     Pulling up her contact on my phone, I change the name before sending her a message.

 

**[Carm]: _Same time tomorrow, cupcake?_**

**[Cupcake]: _It’s a date :)_**

 

     I grin at the phone like an idiot. “Hey Scout, look! I have a date.” The Rottweiler just cracks an eye open and glares at me for waking her up. “You would be more excited if you knew what she looked like.” I say defensively. “I’ll work on getting you a picture tomorrow.”

 

_'Shit. What am I going to wear?’_


	2. Tragic Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title kinda says it all.
> 
> ~~~ = Flashback

** 2 **

** Tragic Backstories **

** (Journalist Mode) **

 

 

_"Hello darling. How do you feel?”_

_“…Tired…”_

_“Well, that's too be expected after killing eleven people.”_

_“I did?”_

_“Yes, dear. It was quite impressive. It usually takes one or two kills to quell the initial bloodlust. You massacred the whole family. I have high hopes for you, my glittering girl.”_

* * *

 

 

     I wake up with a gasp and clutch at my chest. Dreams about Mother always come with memories of pain. I grab my phone from the nightstand and check the time. It’s 12:57. _‘Shit.’_ I have ten minutes until I have to meet Laura. _‘Why was I asleep?’_ Something lands on my foot when I roll out of bed. A battered copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ lays on the ground next to my now throbbing toes. _‘Oh yeah, that’s why.’_ I borrowed the book from Silas High School after breaking in earlier. Young adult novels about magic never interested me before. Probably on account of being a magical creature myself. And, my own teenage angst years lasted a century, I didn't really want to read about someone else's. But after last night, I may have decided to finally read them. ‘ _And it has nothing to do with Laura.’_ I just realized I'm a little out of touch with this generation. So, after hacking into the school’s records, and confirming that Laura is in fact the Hollis I'm looking for, I stopped by the library. I must have dozed off while reading the book in bed, which never happens, which means I need to feed.

 

     I put the book on the nightstand and walk out of my room. Scout looks at me from her spot where the foyer hits the family room. She can see both doors from there, so that's where she sits when I sleep. I grab a treat from the box next to the fridge and toss it to her before getting myself a blood bag. If tonight is anything like the last, I cannot go hungry. I want Laura to like me; not run screaming because I sank my fangs into her neck. After I finish the first one, I drink another just in case. I almost lost it when we were sitting on the bench, so I'm afraid of what will happen if she keeps getting closer. I wrap both bags in paper towels before throwing them away. I don't think they would, but I don't want any nosy neighbors freaking out if they go through my garbage.

 

     The clock on the microwave says 1:04. “Shit, shit, I still have to change.” Scout snorts at me from the floor. Sometimes I wonder how much she actually understands. Back in my room, I swap the shorts I'm wearing for my favorite pair of leather pants. _‘Laura’s gonna have a stroke when she sees these.’_ Then I touch up my eyeliner in the bathroom. With my necklace in place above my cleavage, I pull on my boots and make my way to the front door. There's a mirror in the foyer, so I fix my hair there. I spend a little too long trying to get the curls to fall right. _‘Why do I care this much? Fuck it.’_ I run my fingers through it a couple more times and grab my jacket. I'm going to have to teleport to the park now. With my luck, she'll be looking right at me when I do.

 

     She's not. I aimed for a shadowy just outside the tree line behind the playground. When I materialized the first thing I saw was someone sitting on the swings with their back to me. Blonde hair in a low ponytail, blue cardigan flapping around, and skinny jean clad legs that don't reach the ground – has to be Laura. As quietly as I can (which is pretty damn quiet) I sneak around the playground and walk up behind her. She pulls her phone from her pocket and sighs softly. Her warm, sweet scent washes over me as I approach and a sigh of my own almost gives me away. I grab her arms and put my lips up to her ear, “Waiting for someone, cupcake?”

 

     With a yelp, Laura throws herself forward off the swing. I have to grab the chains to keep myself from collapsing with laughter. Her heartbeat is skyrocketing as she turns to face me. “Carm! You can't just sneak up on someone like that!”

 

     When I look up, she is staring at my legs and licking her lips. _‘Knew it.’_ I saunter over slowly, reveling in how she can't take her eyes off of me. She's wearing a white blouse under the cardigan that reveals her defined collarbones. I imagine what they would feel like under my fingertips, or even better, under my lips. My hands itch with the urge to reach for her. If I'm going to stand this close, I need to distract myself. “Didn't mean to scare you, cutie. But it's just me. No reason for all of this…twitchiness.” I say, motioning to her still shaking hands.

 

     “There is no twitching. There is an absence of twitching.” She blushes and hides her hands behind her back. I notice she's still holding her flip phone before she does. I feel my sheathed fangs tingling at the sight of blood flushing her cheeks. _‘I just had two pints, I shouldn't be craving more for a few hours. Shit.’_

 

     I smirk and roll my eyes, “Clearly.” Then I dig a pack of gum from my pocket. I offer her a piece after putting one in my mouth. _‘This should help a little.’_ She shakes her head no and I put the pack back in my pocket. I sit down on the steps we’re standing next to, stretching out my legs. “Whatcha got there?” I ask.

 

     She looks down, confused, until she notices her phone. Her face coloring again, she answers, “Don’t judge. My dad thought I would use an iPhone to send high resolution selfies to potential stalkers,” Before shoving the phone in her pocket.

 

 _‘More like he didn’t want anything supernatural finding you through it.’_ I cock my head to the side with a chuckle. “How would he feel about low resolution selfies sent to potential,” I pause to run my eyes over her body in a way I know will make her heart race, “friends?”

 

     Her breath hitches. “He doesn’t uh- I mean, I don’t um- I don’t really take selfies anyway.” She sputters.

 

     “Pity.” It really is. Something about those brown eyes make me feel safe and I’d love to be able to see them when I wake up from my nightmares. But I can’t take a picture of her myself, that would be fucking creepy.

 

     Embarrassed, Laura looks down and starts kicking at the mulch. It’s clear she wants to say something, so I just wait quietly. After a minute or two, she pulls out a folded up piece of paper. Curiosity quirks up one of my eyebrows. She exhales slowly and squares up her shoulders. _‘What could possibly be this difficult to say?’_

 

     She finally meets my eye and takes a deep breath. “Okay, I don’t really know what to say, so I’m just going to say everything.” I sit up. _‘What the hell?’_ I feel a slight frown pull at my lips as she continues. “I was talking to my friends this morning and they were asking about you and I realized I don’t know anything about you besides your name. Not how old you are. Not what school you go to. Not even if you actually live in this neighborhood. We spent nearly an hour together. I feel like I should know something. So, I’ve spent all day thinking of questions to ask you.” She had started nervously flattening out the paper towards the end of her spiel.

 

     I want to laugh, but manage to hold it in. _‘I thought it was going to be something serious.’_ I’m not as successful with the smile as I stand and place my hands on her shoulders. She said all of that in one go, her lung capacity is impressive. “Whoa there, creampuff. Ever heard of oxygen? I heard humans need it to live.” _‘Shit, I hope she takes that last comment as a joke.’_ Her muscles are stiff under my hands, so I rub them up and down her arms in an attempt to help her relax. “Questions, huh? I should warn you, I’m not a particularly open person.”

 

     Laura looks at me critically for a moment and I know she’s calling bullshit in her head. After last night, it’s pretty obvious I have a hard time maintaining my disaffected demeanor around her. Nor am I able to keep her from getting past the walls I’ve spent decades building.

 

     “That’s okay!” She exclaims, shaking the paper. “They aren’t personal or anything. Just random get-to-know-you stuff. Like playing twenty questions.”

 

     I rub at my neck while backing away. I’m going to have to lie to her. This is going to suck. “You really want to do this? You might not like me too much if you know everything.” I think of how fucked up my life is, how fucked up I am, and my jaw clenches. I turn to sit down again before she can see the emotions flitting across my face.

 

     She sits next to me and cover my hands with hers. I look up at her, surprised by the comforting gesture. “Well, not everything. It’s a little early to be revealing our tragic backstories.” She explains with a smile. “I won’t make you answer anything you don’t want to.” Her head drops to meet my eyes with her pleading ones. “Please?” Then, just when I think it can’t get any worse, her lower lip juts out in a pout and she bats those long eyelashes.

 

 _‘She is trying to kill me.’_ It’s taking all of my willpower to not lunge forward and take that lip in mine. She’s not going to take no for an answer, I can feel it. So, I will just lie where I can and refuse to say anything if the answer is too complicated. Hopefully she keeps her word and doesn’t push. _‘This is totally going to suck.’_ I shake my head with a laugh, “You sure are persistent, buttercup. How does your dad ever say no to you?”

 

     “He usually covers her eyes and looks away.” She answers with a knowing grin.

 

     My head falls back as a full laugh bursts from within my chest. Gods, I can’t remember the last time I’ve laughed like this. “You’re something else, cupcake. Alright, I’ll play your little game.” Laura squeals and claps her hands in excitement. _‘I should not find this as adorable as I do.’_ I grab her hands before she accidentally slaps one of us. “I have two conditions though. One: you only ask questions you would be comfortable answering yourself. Two: once you’re finished this Lois Lane junior gig, you grant me one request.” I smirk as her eyes widen. _‘I should get something out of this too.’_

 

     “Ohhhkay. What’s the request?” She asks nervously.

 

     I wink at her. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” _‘And I’ll have to think of something.’_

     Some of her hair has fallen into her face. Before I can stop myself, I’m leaning forward. When I tuck the loose hair behind her ear, I hear her take a shuddering breath, and her heart skips a beat. I can’t seem to bring myself to move away; so I trail my fingers down her jaw, delighting in how soft her skin is. Her mouth has fallen open again. Our eyes are locked and my hand lingers on her chin as I notice the green tint on the edge of her irises. _‘She gets more beautiful every time I look at her.’_ My hand falls to my lap. My eyes are drawn to her neck, where another blush is spreading. As soon as I look away, Laura stands up. I smirk when she wipes her hands on her jeans before climbing up the stairs.

 

     Last night her baggy clothes left very little for my imagination to work with. But now, watching those jeans stretch over her tight little ass and muscular thighs, I’m practically drooling. I bite my lip to keep my fangs from coming out. _‘What is happening to me? It’s never been this hard to control myself.’_ I’ve also never wanted someone as much as I want Laura. Her scent, her touch, the way she looks at me, the way she calls me Carm, everything about her gets some kind of reaction from me. And based on what’s happened so far, Laura is having the same problem. _‘I wonder how her body would respond to my head between her-’_

 

     “You coming?”

 

 _‘For fuck’s sake…She makes this too easy.’_ I drag my eyes away from her ass to see her looking at me expectantly. “Oh, I was definitely thinking about it, cutie.”

 

     Her face blanches for a second before turning beet red. Then she turns and clambers up into the top of the playground. _‘Way too easy.’_ I follow her up the steps and stand on the bottom rung of the ladder. “What are we doing up here, cupcake?”

 

     She’s sitting against one of the walls and gestures to the one opposite, “I thought it would be easier to talk up here, where we can face each other.”

 

     “If you say so.” I pull myself up and slide over to where she pointed. I make sure my leg is touching hers when I get settled. Her eyes drop to my chest when I cross my arms. “I’m experiencing a strong case of déjà vu, sweetheart.” I tease, a smug smirk on my lips.

 

     “Oh shush.” She mutters. “Ready to start?” She asks, looking down at the paper in her lap.

 

 _‘No.’_   Instead of saying that, I grunt and close my eyes, letting my head fall back against the wall.

     “I'll take that as a yes. Alright, simple one first; how old are you?” There is a more mature tone it her voice that takes me by surprise until I remember her record said she writes for the school newspaper. _‘My Lois Lane joke was more spot on than I thought. Although, Daniel Molloy would have been more accurate.’_

 

     How old am I? Technically my body stopped aging at eighteen, but my mind is 335. Her foot hits my thigh. _‘Guess I'm taking too long.’_ “Eighteen.” I answer with a huff.

 

     “Oh! So you're only like a year older than me.” She sounds surprised. _‘If she only knew.’_ I snort in response. My eyes are still closed, so I can only imagine the glare she is giving me in the silence that follows. I know I'm not acting as into this as she would like, but I'm really not used to this kind of thing. “Where do you go to school?” Now she sounds pissed.

 

     “I don't.” _‘Well that may have been a little too vague, whoops.’_

 

     “What's your favorite color?”

 

     “Black.”

 

     “Shocking.” _‘Did the cupcake just mock me?’_ I open one eye to see Laura smiling sarcastically at me. I'll give her that one. I close my eye again with a grin. She keeps going, “Your favorite movie?”

 

     “The Silence of the Lambs and It’s a Wonderful Life.”

     “That's a very odd combination.” She says. “They're completely different.”

 

     “And I like them for completely different reasons.” I explain. I open my eyes and sit up a little straighter.

     “And what are those?”

 

     “No.”

 

     “Why not?”

     “Well, I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?” I don't know how to tell her the truth without revealing too much. How do I tell her that I see parallels between my life and those films?

 

     When I saw The Silence of the Lambs for the first time; I saw Hannibal Lecter as Mother and Jame Gumb as myself. A monster created by an even worse monster. But after a while, I began to see myself as Agent Starling. Wondering why the monster chose me. Not believing a word it says but having no other choice than to obey, and then watch as I play right into its hands. I've been nothing but a fucking pawn in the monster’s game since the beginning. I wake up every day hoping I never become Lecter.

 

     As for It’s a Wonderful Life, my murder was George jumping off the bridge. Mother is some fucked up version of Clarence, and my centuries as a vampire are the alternate version of George’s life. So now I have to wait for the opportunity to prove I deserve a second chance. I just want to finally be happy.

 

     Laura is staring at me, a mix of disappointment and frustration on her face. I can’t really blame her. My usual dark and mysterious act was bound to backfire in the face of a stubborn amateur journalist. I’m going to have to give her something if I don’t want to lose her. But why does she want to know _why_ so badly? _‘Is she trying to get to know_ me _?’_ No one has ever cared enough to do that. Well, besides Mattie, but that always had its limits. The thought of Laura actually liking me has me more willing to cooperate.

 

     “That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup.” I raise my hands and interlock them behind my head. “Didn’t mean to upset you, though.” I nudge her leg with my foot. “Go on, I’ll try to behave.”

 

     She looks into my eyes for a moment before reading from her list. “Favorite flower?”

 

     “Calla Lily.”

 

     “Let me guess, the black ones?” I tap the side of my nose in answer. “What do you like to read?”

 

     “Wait, what’s yours?” An image of showing up at her door with a bouquet flashes through my mind and the question slips out before I can stop it.

 

     “My favorite flower?” I nod, looking anywhere but her face. “Aw, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” She’s smirking and it’s unbelievably attractive. _‘Holy shit. It shouldn’t be possible to look that hot while being completely adorable.’_

     “I’m not cute. I’m intimidating and unapproachable.” I smack her foot in mock anger. “Now answer the question, creampuff.”

 

     I keep my hand on her leg, moving to rest it on her shin. My eyes follow my finger as it draws random patterns on her jeans. I can’t help it; my body keeps finding ways to be closer to her.

 

     “Day Lilies and Sunflowers.” _‘Shocker.’_ A broad smile lights up her face when I finally meet her eye. A smile of my own spreads across my lips. “So what do you like to read?”

 

     Now we’re talking. “Camus, Kipling, Nietzsche, Poe if I feel like something light.”

 

     “So you’re into philosophy and poetry.” She sounds impressed, but I can’t find any satisfaction in it.

 

~~~

_“Is it intelligent?”_

_“Oh yes, extremely. Here, I’ll show you. Mircalla, darling, chapter seventeen of The Prince in its original Italian.”_

_“Chapter seventeen: Concerning Cruelty and Clemency, And Whether It Is Better To Be Loved Than Feared...”_

~~~

 

     “My mother traveled a lot when I was younger and would take me with her. She made me learn the language of whatever country we went to so I would appear cultured. She had me read classics and memorize passages to recite on command. I was trotted around in front of members of high society like a prize pony.” My voice echoes lifelessly in my head. Laura leans forward and places her hand on my thigh, shocking me from my thoughts. I run my hand through my hair, trying to get myself back to the present. “So yeah, I guess at some point they grew on me.”

 

     “It must have been pretty exciting, seeing the world.”

 

     Anger flares in my chest. “Oh sure. Who needs stability, companionship, or affection? I got to see the Palace of Versailles and the Sistine Chapel!”

 

~~~

 

_“Drink up, freak. We just left Paris, you have an hour.” A deep voice snarls._

_A blood bag is slid through the slot in the door. It falls to the ground, forcing me to squat down to reach it. My knees bang against the steel walls. I hate transport the most. They keep me in a two-foot square cell. My body cramps up from standing for so long. I know I don’t have to breathe anymore, but I feel like I’m suffocating the whole time. I don't even know why I'm in there, it's not like I have anywhere else to go._

_After what I assume is an hour, the door opens and I’m blinded by the sudden light. “There’s my glittering girl. Let’s get you dressed, you know how the French don’t like to be kept waiting.”_

_~~~_

     Laura recoils at my words. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to hit a nerve, forget I said anything.”

 

     I want to drop it, but the memories keep coming, and they’re bringing all the pain I’ve been trying to burying with them.

 

~~~

 

_“Mircalla, stand up here with me, let them see you.”_

_I move closer to where she is standing at the edge of the platform. Everyone in the room is whispering and pointing._

_“Where did you get it?”_

_“Some foolish barons in Austria. They didn’t even realize what they had created, so I relieved them of it.”_

_“For what purpose?”_

_“Excellent question.” She turns to the table set up nearby and picks up a length of wood. “This is a silver-tipped stake. Deadly to a vampire when ran through their heart.” She then spins and slams the stake into my chest. The force of the blow sends me backwards a step, but otherwise I show no reaction. “Unless that vampire is a reanimated corpse without a heart to begin with.” As always, the audience erupts in applause._

_The first three times it happened, it hurt so much I screamed. By the fifth time, I managed to keep it to a painful grunt. Around the tenth, I barely felt anything._

_~~~_

     I deal with the pain the only way I know how, by hurting the people close to me. “You know what? Enough about me.” I lean forward, trying to scare her. “How was it growing up in the Hollis house? Do you try to be the best daughter you can be? Are you daddy’s little girl? Is your mom your best friend?”

     Anger flashes briefly across her face, then it crumples into a look of utter sorrow. She draws her knees up and hugs them to her chest. I see the tears in her eyes before she drops her head. “My mom was murdered when I was eight.” She whispers so softly I almost don't hear her.

 

     My jaw drops. Not in surprise, because I _fucking knew that_ , but in shock. How can I sit here and think about how much I care about her already, then be so quick to attack her? Maybe I already am the monster I fear. _‘No. I can't lose her this soon. I have to fix this.’_ “Oh Laura. Shit, I’m so sorry.”

 

     Laura looks up at me for a moment before the dam breaks and the tears fall unhindered down her face. It's the broken sob that shocks me into action. I slide I've next to her and gently pull her into my lap. She curls into me and grips my shirt in tight fists. I hold her against me with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. The sweet scent of her shampoo washes over me as her body shakes in my arms. I whisper soothing words, hoping it will distract her from my lack of heartbeat. After a while, she calms down and is able to breathe normally again.

     “I'm sorry.” She says, turning to wipe her nose on her sleeve. “You probably think I'm pathetic, crying on a girl I just met.”

 

 _‘I just yelled at her and she's apologizing.’_ I lean down to look her in the eye. “Laura, no. You did nothing wrong. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. It was uncalled for. No deserves to be treated that way, especially not you. I will never be able to apologize enough.” I take her face in my hands and wipe the tears away with my thumbs. Her skin is so soft; I caress her cheeks longer than I probably should.

 

     She glances down and groans, “Your shirt! I ruined it, oh god.”

_‘She's so cute.’_ “It's fine, cutie. I have plenty more just like it.” _‘Seven to be exact.’_

 

     She looks back up and our gazes lock in an intense stare. I'm usually much better at concealing my emotions, but right now I don't give a shit. Laura deserves to be adored and that's what I'm going to do. A warm smile starts to spread across her face and she hides it against my neck. Her body shifts against my hips and I immediately hold her closer. _‘Fuck, of all the times to get aroused…’_ We stay like that, wrapped around each other, long enough for Laura to almost fall asleep. That's when I hear it. Fast footsteps are coming out way. I tense up and feel her do the same.

 

     “Carm, what's wrong?”

 

     I cover her mouth with my hand, “Shhh.” _‘Okay, that might have been a little unnecessary.’_ As the footsteps get closer I can tell it's something on four legs. Most likely a coyote or stray dog. Suddenly, it's only on two legs. _‘Werewolf, fuck. I thought I was careful.’_ Ignoring any potential consequences, I meld both my body and Laura’s into the shadow plane. We’re now invisible to anyone in the physical plane. I don’t want the wolf to know we are still here. They stop at the back of the park, directly behind us. I can hear whoever it is start mumbling.

 

     “Here again? I figured she would be drawn further.”

 

     My arms tighten around Laura when I realize they are talking about her, not me. They stay for another minute before running off into the trees. I bring us back to the physical plane before Laura notices and loosen my grip. _‘Where are they expecting her to go?’_ “What are they up to?” _‘Shit, that was out loud.’_ Hopefully she didn't hear. I look at her, “They must have run into the woods.”

 

     “Yeah.” She says softly. She glances at my face and her heart rate, which had been slowing, shoots up again. A deep blush colors her face as she stands up quickly. I suppress a shiver when her warmth disappears. I watch confused as she backs into the opposite corner. “All that crying stiffened me up. Gotta stretch real quick.” She says awkwardly.

 

 _‘She got nervous in my lap. Oh boy.’_ I smirk and stand up smoothly. Making sure she’s looking, I clasp my hands above my head and stretch my arms as high as they will go. Her eyes drop to my exposed stomach after only a moment’s hesitation. _‘One of the few things I actually enjoy about being a vampire: a bangin’ body with no effort.’_ Laura is chewing her lip and now I’m the one staring. My shoulders actually are kind of sore, which gives me my best idea all night. My smirk widens and I see her eyes do the same. I stretch my arms backwards, pulling my shirt tight across my chest. She nearly bites through her lip at the sight. _‘Big finish.’_ My head falls back and a low moan falls from my lips. I actually hear her back hit the pole as her legs give out. I crack my neck and slowly approach her in the corner. Her pupils dilate as I watch, in a combination of fear and arousal. When I reach her, I slide my hands down her arms. Taking her hands in mine, I run my thumbs over her knuckles. My skin tingles where it touches hers.

 

     The moon is shining on half of her face, and I can’t decide which is more beautiful – The shadows or the moonlight. On one side she is glowing with an almost ethereal light, like an angel sent to banish the demon inside of me. The other, with her soft features hardened by darkness and bright eyes glinting dangerously, is seriously turning me on. “So, cupcake, I believe you agreed to grant me a request.” I ask, my voice much huskier than I intended.

 

     Laura just stares at me in response. _‘Fuck. I read this wrong. She hates me. And now I’m basically sexually harassing her.’_ I let go of her hand and palm the back of my neck. “Never mind. I have no right to ask you for anything after I just made you cry. I should go. Sorry.” I backtrack. After releasing her other hand, I turn and head towards the ladder.

 

     “Carm, stop.” Her hand wraps around my wrist, spinning me to face her. “I’m not upset with you. We both made mistakes.”

 

     I can’t look at her. _‘I’m the one who just emotionally bitch-slapped_ her _,_ _what mistakes did she make?’_ I stop inspecting my boots and raise my head when she squeezes my hand. The smile on her face gives me hope. _‘Is she forgiving me? Is she giving me another chance?’_

 

     “What can I do for you?” My chest tightens at how softly she asks.

 

     It feels like she’s shooting electricity through our connected hand and all I can think is that I don’t want this to end yet. “Let me walk you home?”

 

     “Of course!” Her smile gets impossibly brighter and my whole body relaxes. “And they say chivalry is dead.”

 

     I can’t help but chuckle, “If you only knew, sweetheart.”

 

     When I start to go to the ladder again, she pulls me back. She rises on the balls of her feet, her face agonizingly close, and whispers, “Race you.” Then she runs and practically throws herself down the slide. _‘How is she real?’_ Once she’s gone, I notice her list of questions laying on the floor. Something compels me to fold it up and put it in my pocket. I debate going down normally and letting her win, but the chance to see her face bunch up in anger is too good to miss. So I teleport to the bottom. Her jaw drops when she sees me waiting there, smirking at her.

 

     “Took you long enough, cutie.”

 

     “No way.” She says in disbelief. She crosses her arms and glares at me. “You cheated.”

 

 _‘She has such a pretty glare.’_ I laugh, because yes, I did cheat. She takes the hand I offer and I pull her up. Like last night, I don’t plan on letting go for a while. Our fingers lace together and I pull her closer as we start to walk. The silence is comfortable, neither of us feeling the need to do anything but enjoy the other’s company. We exchange glances and smiles the whole way to her house. I feel like a lovesick teenager. The sound of her heartrate picking up makes me assume we’re getting close. I follow her onto the porch of a two-story house, exactly the same as all the others on the street. The only distinguishing feature is the cast-iron 307 hanging above the door.

 

     Laura’s grip on my hand tightens slightly as she shuffles her feet. “Well, here we are.”

 

     “Here we are.” I repeat, stepping forward. I watch her eyes, searching for even the smallest hint of disapproval. Her gaze drops to my lips and back up. There is no denying that she is as attracted to me as I am to her, so why am I hesitating? I gather her ponytail in my hand and let the hair slip through my fingers. “God, what am I doing? Naïve, provincial girl, entirely too tightly wound.” My hand falls, sliding to rest on her hip under her cardigan. “Such a cliché. I oughta know better.”

 

     “Gee, thanks.” Her whisper is barely audible.

 

     I know why I’m hesitating. She has this innocence, this purity, that I don’t want to taint. Dragging her into my world of evil will strip that from her.

 

_‘But she already is a part of it. That’s why I’m here.’_

 

     Her mother was brutally murdered, and she still sees the goodness in everything. Maybe I have it backwards. Maybe instead of me tainting her, she will help heal me. I lower my head and drag the tip of my nose up her neck, hearing her gasp. The scent of her blood makes my head spin as I inhale, but resisting it is easier now. This attraction is so much more than physical. I don’t just want her body, I want her mind and soul as well. I won’t need her blood if I can be with her completely. But only if Laura wants me, too. I drop her hand in order to cradle her face in mine. Closing my eyes, I rest my forehead on hers. She wraps her arms around my neck. Needing one last bit of approval, I lean closer, brushing her lips with mine as I ask, “May I?”

 

     Laura surges up and presses our mouths together. It’s even better than I imagined, like she set my blood on fire. I’ve never felt this warm in my entire life. Her lips are soft and move gently against mine. She tastes like cookies and sugar and I need more. My tongue runs along her bottom lip. Her hand tangles in my hair, pulling a moan from the back of my throat. I pull back in surprise. _‘What the fuck was that?’_ I’m in deeper than I thought if a simple kiss has me moaning. “Shit.” I mutter before kissing her again. Her lips part and I take the bottom one in my teeth, like I’ve wanted to do since she pouted earlier. When I bite down on it, she tugs my hair a little. I can’t take it; I need to feel more. Sliding my hands into the back pockets of her jeans, I grab her ass and pull her body flush against me. Her mouth opens wider and my tongue slips inside. She is taking over my senses. My mind is blank but for one word – _‘Laura, Laura, Laura’_ – repeating over and over.

 

     After a few minutes, she breaks the kiss with a small gasp. I don’t want to stop, but understand she needs to breathe. Her grin is the first thing I see when I open my eyes, and it widens when I bump her nose with mine.

 

     “What happened to the gum you were chewing earlier?” She asks, slightly breathless.

 

     “Really, creampuff?”

 

     She just shrugs and kisses me again. “As much as I want to stay out here all night with you; I have to go to school in a few hours.”

 

     Right, she has a normal life still. I nod and walk backwards off the porch. “I’ll let you get some sleep then. Night, cutie.”

 

     “Goodnight, Carm.”

 

     I wave and turn to walk down the street. After a few steps, I can’t resist looking back. She is dancing around the porch like a dork. “I can see you, spaz.” I call out. She squeaks and fumbles with the door to get inside.

 

     Once I’m sure no one can see me, I teleport home. Scout runs up to greet me as I toss my jacket onto the couch. “Sorry, girl. I didn’t get a picture, but don’t worry, I plan on seeing her again very soon.” My phone dings in my jacket pocket and we both look at it. It can only be one person and the thought brings a smile to my face.

 

**[Cupcake]: _Text me when you get home. So I know you weren’t eaten by wolves or something._**

****

I shake my head and laugh. It’s too soon to text back, since a normal person would still be walking. So, I read a few more chapters of Harry Potter before responding.

 

**[Carm]: _It would take more than a few wolves to get rid of me._**

****

**** _'_ _That’s the truest thing I’ve said all night.’_

**[Carm]: _In my room now._**

****

**[Carm]: _Wish I was in someone else's ;)_**

****

**[Cupcake]: _Do you ever stop flirting? Sweet dreams, Carm :)_**

****

**[Carm]: _Everything about you is sweet, cupcake._**

****

I left everyone and everything I knew behind on the slim chance that Charlotte’s daughter is the one from the prophecy. Never in a thousand years would I have thought my gamble would turn out like this. I ran away from Mother fully expecting it all to be for nothing, to be dragged back and spend the rest of my life wasting away in the dark.

 

     Maybe my luck is changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me guys. I wanted to get this out before the next chapter of Shadows.
> 
> Hope you liked this little glimpse into Carmilla's head!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
